


Sorting Hat Struggles

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, this is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahh debates between boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Hat Struggles

 “You’re definitely in Ravenclaw.” Gabriel muttered through a mouthful of popcorn, looking up at Sam. The couple were watching the Harry Potter films for the nth time, one of Gabriel’s favourite franchises, and Sam was pretty partial to it as well. Sam rolled his eyes, squishing Gabriel's cheeks gently as a  _don't talk with your mouth full_ gesture, that Gabriel dutifully ignored. 

 “Yeah? You’re a Hufflepuff.” Sam replied, reaching over Gabriel’s shoulder for some popcorn and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. He rested his chin back on Gabriel’s hair as they watched the Golden Trio be sorted into their houses. Gabriel shuffled backwards, pressing his back against Sam’s chest even more. This was their favourite watch-movies-and-cuddle position, Sam leaning on the arm of the sofa, legs open, and Gabriel fitting neatly in between his legs, back against Sam’s chest. Sam rested his arm back over Gabriel's shoulder, thumb looping under the chain Gabriel wore.

 “Dean would want to be a Gryffindor,” Gabriel said, averting his eyes from the TV for a second to glance at the ‘family’ picture on the wall. "But I bet he'd be a Hufflepuff. He's got the loyalty down." he smirked at the picture, Dean and Cas looking dotingly at one another whilst Sam picked Gabriel, the smaller man wiggling to get out of his grip before he was dropped in the swimming pool that was glistening in the background. “And Cas would be a Ravenclaw too.” He threw a kernel of popcorn, catching it in his mouth. “If Dean was in Gryffindor I'd be all on my ownsome in Hufflepuff.” He pouted up at Sam. “Hawkeye would be a Hufflepuff.” He said, turning back to the film, bringing up his favourite character from the Avengers that they'd watched before putting Hary Potter on. Sam laughed.

 “In what kind of world? Hawkeye is a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin!” He protested, stealing some more popcorn. Gabriel sat up, dumping the popcorn bowl into Sam’s lap and paused the film, spinning around to look at Sam, a serious glint in his eye. _Oh no, I woke the beast,_ Sam thought to himself  and he tucked the food between them feeding a piece to Gabriel, almost like a peace offering. “Thor is a Gryffindor, I think we can both agree.” He said, trying to appease Gabe. There were three things Gabriel took seriously, his relationship with Sam, his relationship with _sugar_ , and Harry Potter.

 “Yeah. Banner is a Ravenclaw.” He accepted the popcorn from Sam, chewing it pensively.

“Narasha ris a Gryffinror roo.” He said around a mouthful of popcorn. "Don't even try and argue with me on that." Sam nodded, agreeing.

 “I still say Hawkeye is a Slytherin.” Sam said with a small shrug.

 “Nah, he’s a Hufflepuff. Hell, why am I taking your word on this, you think the Philosopher's Stone is the best film!" Sam squinted at Gabriel, brushing his face from his face. 

  "Gabe, it is."

  "No. Prisoner of Azkaban.  Back to topic; Fury and Loki - they’re Slytherins.” Sam threw some popcorn at Gabriel, who caught it in his mouth.

 “That makes sense - I’ll give you that. Stark?”

 “Ravenclaw.” Sam grinned, pulling Gabriel in for a soft kiss.

 “I love you.”

 “Hufflepuff - wait what?” Gabriel sat up straight. Did Sam just say he loved him?

 “I said I love you, you Harry Potter nerd.” Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam again, running his hands through his hair, mouthing the words _I love you too_ , the sounds getting lost in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!! sorry this is so short uwu
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
